


Waiting for a First Date

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [6]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mardy meets the new exchange student and finds himself with a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for a First Date

**Author's Note:**

> day six. If I'm going to write in the tennis fandom, it's going to include Mardy/Tommy. At least in some capacity. I loved this whole idea, tbh.

Mardy sighs as he carries his books to his next class. His locker is in what's essentially the basement, which means he has no time between classes to go to his locker. Occasionally he uses his best friend, James' locker, but James has been out of school for two weeks with mono and he didn't actually know the combination to James' locker.

He sets most of his books under his desk as he sits down in History class and takes his seat. He glances over and smiles at his other best friend. "Hey Andy."

"Hey. Have you seen the new exchange students? One's from Germany and one's from Switzerland. They are gorgeous. I'm totally going to hit on the Swiss."

Mardy chuckles and shakes his head. "Of course you are, Andy. Hey, can I use your locker this afternoon? I have basketball practice like right after school and I don't have time to drop off my stuff."

"Why not leave it in the locker room?"

"Because the last time I did that someone dumped all my stuff in the showers and ruined everything. I don't think the administration would be too thrilled if they had to replace all my books again."

"Dude, I have football after school. Then I have to get home to make dinner for my parents. I won't be around to get you your books."

"Shit." Mardy sighs and nods. "Okay, I'll figure something else out."

"Sorry, bro."

"It's okay." Mardy pulls out his history book and his history notebook. He jump a little when someone bumps into his desk and looks up, nearly swallowing his tongue. "Uh. Hi."

"Sorry," the boy says softly, a slight accent to his words. Mardy finds himself entranced by the green eyes and bright smile. "My name is Tommy. I am new here."

"Mardy. It's nice to meet you. So... where are you from?" Mardy asks, hoping this isn't Andy's Swiss exchange student. 

"Germany. The exchange program seemed like a good idea to my parents and I didn't want to argue against it. Now I'm very glad I didn't."

Mardy blushes at the flirtatious words. "I have to say I think I'm glad you didn't argue against it either."

Tommy sits down in the empty seat in front of Mardy and turns in his chair. "Will you help me get caught up in my studies?"

"I'd be happy to. I have basketball practice after school, but I'm free after that. Are you expected to be home with your host family?"

"No. I asked them and they said I was free to do whatever I wanted, as long as I am home by midnight."

"Great. We can meet up at the park on Main Street. Will that work for you?"

Tommy nods, reaching over to take Mardy's hand. "I'm glad to have a new friend in Florida."

Mardy flushes even more. "I'm glad to have a new friend as well."

Tommy lets go of his hand and turns back around as the teacher walks into the room. They all focus on what they're learning until the bell rings. Mardy gathers up all his books and sighs, stumbling and nearly dropping everything. Tommy catches several of his books and smiles. "Do you not have a locker?"

"I do, but it's in the basement and it takes too much time to get to the locker and back before the bell rings, so... everything comes with me." Mardy smiles sheepishly.

Tommy frowns. "You can share my locker. I'm just down the hallway. I will give you the combination and you can use it whenever you want, if that is alright with you."

"I would really appreciate that actually. You have no idea how much I hate having to carry all of these around."

Tommy smiles and leads Mardy from the classroom. "It is quite all right. I am happy to help you."

Mardy blushes a little. He leans against the next locker over when Tommy undoes the lock and he gratefully sets his books down inside, grabbing his math book and folder. "What's your next class?"

"Calculus. You?"

"Same." Mardy beams. "I can show you the way, if you'd like."

"Well, I was given a tour earlier, but yes, I'd like help to get to class." Tommy moves to stand really close to Mardy. "So, are you a senior or junior?"

"Senior. You?"

"Also a senior. What do you do for fun around here? The town seems very small."

"Well, there's a drive in theater and there's bowling and mini-golf... Not really a whole lot. Sometimes, Andy and his family take me with them when they go to Miami for the weekends. They have a place on the beach over there. That's always fun."

"Andy? He is your boyfriend?"

"Nah. Best friend. Well, one of my best friend's." Mardy smiles. "I'm pretty sure I spend more time with his family than I do with my own."

"Really?"

"My family's not really all that tight. I tend to be around my friends and their families more often because I like being around those kinds of families."

"I'm sorry your family isn't that close." Tommy frowns a little.

"Me too. What about you?"

"I'm actually very close to my family, even though they're off in Germany. But that's okay. We'll all talk on the phone and write as needed." Tommy smiles. "I'm going to ask you a very personal question."

Mardy nods, gesturing for Tommy to precede him into the classroom. "What?"

"Are you gay?"

Mardy's eyes go wide and he nods a little. "Yes."

Tommy's smile reaches his eyes and he slides a hand over Mardy's shoulder. "Good to know. Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Even better." Tommy cups Mardy's face. "Can we have a date?"

"Anytime."

"Tonight. Dinner and studying?"

"Perfect," Mardy murmurs, his breathing unsteady as Tommy leans closer. "We're at school."

Tommy shrugs. "And?"

"No public displays of affection. We could get in trouble." Mardy licks his lips. Despite his words, he really does want Tommy to kiss him.

Tommy smiles and leans in, kissing him softly. "Just the one kiss."

"Tommy..."

"Sorry." Tommy grins at him and steps back. "Let's focus on class."

Mardy smiles and takes his seat, biting his lip as Tommy sits behind him. "You know, I don't even know your whole name."

"Tommy Haas. Yours?"

"Mardy Fish."

Tommy grins and reaches forward, tangling his fingers in Mardy's hair. "There. Now we know about each other's families and our names and our ages. We can save some for our date."

Mardy chuckles and shakes his head. "I can't wait."

_end_


End file.
